A Whole Year of Torture
by suigintoulover811
Summary: Papyrus has been spending time with other monsters, and sans is not happy. Due to this, papyrus must pay for his actions, and face the consequences, for a whole year.
1. A Whole Year of Torture

Some may say that red was horny the most(besides lust sans) in the whole multiverse, but red knows for sure they were talking about the wrong brother.

Sure he may be a slut, but he learns to limit himself, and knows how to control it. Now when it came to his brother, papyrus, he had a raging sexdrive, that almost never went out. His whole 'unlimited sexdrive' began when he turned exactly ten.

They were a bit poor, and all that sans had enough to pay was the rent for their apartment they stayed in.

"Well paps? Open it. It's your birthday!" Sans was patting his skull

Papyrus eagerly ripped open his present. It was just one present but it's still worth than nothing. As he opened the box it revealed a red scarf made by the finest silk.

"I worked overtime for the money to buy it and the rest I paid for the rent. It's not much but I hope you like it."

Papyrus looked at it as he smiled. He wrapped it gently around his neck and hugged sans tightly.

"It's perfect. Thank you big brother." Sans smiles warmly at papyrus and hugs him back. His face flushes at his big brother's cute face. 

As years past, papyrus tenderly took care of the scarf and always felt different towards sans. He would always have the chance for them to hold hands, would demand a goodnight kiss every night, and would like to hold sans(cuz he's grown taller, deal with it.).

Sans thought that it was just a way of his little bro his affection toward his brother, but it was a different kind of affection. Little did sans know that papyrus was falling head over heels for him, and it frustrates papyrus everyday.

Ever since he got the scarf from his brother he started to feel...different. He thought of sans in the most various ways, that it was almost pleasing. He knows it was wrong to think that way, but the thoughts always lingered. Why, just him thinking about it made him rut into the bedspread.

He wondered, if he got stronger he could get what he wanted. Soon papyrus started acting ruthless, determined, stronger...to the point where he was now: the great and terrible papyrus, Captain of the Royal guard, ruthless and feared by all of Snowdin. And by this he finally got what he wanted. He had his brother with open legs begging for him to take him. To fuck him. To claim him. And he was more than happy to oblige.

Sans now the slut he is, was not happy. He sat at their couch stopping his foot impatiently, waiting for his 'boss' to come home. Late, again. He turned to see the front door open with his brother worn out, in a daze like he was drunk.

"And just where have you been?"

"I was...out late with some...friends."

Sans knows that by 'friends' means he's with other women monsters doing who knows what. And that's when sans had enough.

"You were sleeping other monsters weren't you!? Am I not enough for you or what!?"

"Hey, listen doll face-" Papyrus goes up to cup his cheek with his hand, but sans smacks it away.

"Don't you doll face me! You told me I was the only one you wanted, but ere' you are sleeping with other monsters, comin' home late! Do you honestly have no concern for me?! I'm here waiting for you, at home, wondern' when you're comin' back. But now, enough is enough! I'm going to have to give you a punishment paps!" 

Papyrus looks astonished. He's never seen sans look so angry before. But now he must pay for his actions, and he's pretty sure it's not gonna end in sex.

"Since you like to 'sleep around', then I guess you're going to get nothing from me paps. for a whole year."

The last word of his sentence echoed through papyrus' head. A whole. Year. Without sex. From sans. Its the end of the world for him. A rip in the space time continuum! He can't survive a whole year with out sex from sans!

"Y-you can't do that! You can't even survive without sex for a year either!"

"Oh paps, there's a lot you need to learn. I can limit my self just fine besides, I could just masturbate anyways. And I suggest it someone's bed time is it? So I guess you should be getting to bed." 

"But what about-?" Sans then turned away turning in for the night.

"You can masturbate by yourself. Figure it out."

And with that sans slept peacefully in his room and papyrus frustratedly aroused the whole night.

Sans woke up bright and early, he even made toast for him and his brother as well. He was about to spread himself a toast jam, until he heard his brother's door open.

"Well Well well, look who finally decided to wake up. So? How do you feel?" Sans said in the most teasing way.

Papyrus said nothing to sans as he came up glowering over his big brother. Sans minding his own business, was ignoring his little brother's gaze of lust. He then felt hands grip his chair that he sat on. He felt his brother grip his arm, bringing it to palm his little brother's enormous erection. Sans doesn't move his hand he just lets his brother thrust into his hand.

"Sans...please..."

Papyrus moves faster into Sans' hand his movements frantically going unsteady. Papyrus couldn't take it anymore as he gripped his hand and made him undo his fly. Sans still doesn't move his hand, as he takes more sips of his mustard. papyrus makes his hand pump his cock as hard as he could.

"dammit! Move your hand sans!"

"Brother, you know better. When I say a year, I mean a year."

Sans then pumps his cock. Hard. Papyrus throws his head back. He pumps his cock a bit till he thinks that papyrus is on edge and let's go.

"Wha-Sans! I haven't even cum yet!"

"Well that's your problem. Anyways I have to go to work, see ya boss!" And with that sans was gone, leaving papyrus to throw his toast on the floor in pure rage.(r.i.p. toast lol)

Three months later...

Sans locked himself in his room, reading books about stars, as there's loud bangs on his door that he doesn't bother to answer.

"C'mon sans! Look I'm really really sorry, I swear! Please please please! Reconsider your punishment!"

Sans knows this is for his little brother's own good. And he still has a long way to go. He may be terrifying, but when he's with sans, he loses all control at once. Meanwhile on the other side of the door, papyrus had his entire cock whipped out, harder than ever. He was pumping his cock harder than he could imagine, but it did nothing to settle his wild lust.

"Fuck sans...I'm your master! Your BOSS! Now...hah...open the fuckin' door this instant!"

"Hmm...well you see, the last time I checked, the master was neglecting the pet. So the pet had to neglect the master."

Papyrus kept on pumping his member. Chanting sans' name softly. He wanted to slam his dick in his big brother's pussy. He wanted to make the little shit regret he abandoned his master. But he also blamed himself. He never wanted to cheat on doll face.

"Doll face?"

"Yeah...?"

"I'm really sorry doll face, sweetheart never meant to hurt you."

"Does sweetheart mean it?"

"Sweetheart means it."

Papyrus hears his brother unlock his door. He sees sans cutely poke out his head. He comes out walking towards his sweetheart. He pulls down papyrus' scarf and leans in to kiss him. The kiss was gentle and sweet, soon sans pulls away.

"I guess doll face can make an acception." Papyrus perks up at this.

"I'll give you blowjobs, but you can't fuck me." Just as sans said that, he got on his knees. He opened his mouth and took the whole member. Papyrus didn't have time to think what sans just did. He threw his head back and threw out a moan.

"Fuck! Yes...thank you doll face."

He began ramming his cock into Sans' mouth, sans doesn't choke as he eagerly sucks the member. Sans puts his hands on his brother's femurs. He pulls away as he goes into the room. Papyrus knows what to do as he follows.

"Get on the bed." Sans mentions towards the bed. Papyrus knows where this is going. Papyrus gets on the bed, waiting for the next instruction.

"Strip." Papyrus takes off his clothes, slowly. He wants to annoy sans, to see where this goes. But sans hits his hand with a whip.

"I didn't say 'slow' did I? I said 'strip'." When ever sans has his way in being dominate in bed. He acts more like black(swapfell sans) making papyrus act more like slim(swapfell Pap). He stops faster as his brother watches in the back. As soon he's stripped of his clothes, sans makes another order.

"Lay down on the bed." He lays on the bed with his member still out. He wants to grope it but he doesn't want to upset his doll face. Sans walks into their closet, where all the 'naughty' things are(wink wink, nudge nudge). He comes out with black leather cuffs, and a blind fold. He goes to papyrus slowly, giving him a warm innocent smile. He gets on the bed.

"Now before we start...sweetheart?~ tell dollface the rules again?" Sans goes to put kisses all over his neck.

"R-rule number one...have trust in your partner..." sans begins to lick his his neck breathing hotly.

"Rule number TWO!" Sans gropes his member nipping at his neck, causing papyrus to gasp.

"Keep going sweetheart~ dollface still wants to know~."

"Make sure your comfortable about what your partner does."

Sans begins to ground his formed clothed pussy on his member. Papyrus groans as he tries not to thrust into his brother's hips.

"Rule number three...the safe word is blue."

"You did very well sweetheart I'm so proud of you..." sans kisses papyrus as he praises him.

"Now we can start..." sans gets up at his knees. "Put your arms and legs apart." Sans orders in a strict but sweet way. Papyrus does as he says. Sans soon cuffs his arms and legs to the bed post. Sans soon then kisses his sweetheart, putting the blindfold on.

"Let dollface handle this okay, sweetheart?" Papyrus nods as he trusts sans with his life. Papyrus listened as he assumed sans was striping as well. Once he thought sans was done stripping, sans crawls on the bed. He starts to rub his warm wet pussy on the side of his cock causing papyrus to moan and buck his hips. Sans gasps as the head almost goes inside his slick warmth.

"Such a naughty little brother.~" sans begins to hump his cock, still not letting papyrus enter him.

"You know sooo much better than to outsmart your big brother like that.~"

"Sans please-"

"You will address me correctly." Sans says in a cold stern, but sweet way.

"Since your the master and the boss...call me...the lord.~" papyrus pants as he's begging for stimulation.

"M'lord please- please let me fuck you." Sans chuckles at this.

"You sound so much like slim you know that?" Papyrus let's out a huff of frustration he bucks his hips roughly again. Sans lets out a loud gasp.

"Since were now playing the roles as the swapfells...should you be my loyal mutt?~"

"It doesn't matter just suck me off or something damn it!"

"Hmm...well that's not the way you talk to your lord...now is it?" Sans' voice drops low and dark. He's now talking more like black now.

"Well that's at least expected since you weren't trained properly." Papyrus groans as he's not dropping the black act.

"I guess I'll just have to fix that~" soon sans uses his magic to teleport papyrus out of his binds. He soon finds himself on his knees, his arms tied behind his back. He looks up seeing his precious little pet stipend with a whip in his hand. He's acting so much like a lord already.

"Now you will listen to my orders, and my orders only. If you disobey or incomplete the task you will either, face consequences, or you lose the privilege of what you want. Is that clear?"

"Yes m'lord."

"Good." Sans smirks at this as his master, HIS BOSS, is following his orders. He summons a throne to sit on and a cock ring. He puts the cock ring on papyrus' cock.

"Here is your first task, I want you to try and control yourself. I'll give you orders and you follow them, if you do it correctly, I'll touch you. If not you get to face punishment. Now...can we begin?"

Papyrus nods as excitement sends chills down his bones.

"Yes, m'lord."

Sans puts one leg on the other.

"Sit." Papyrus sits as he thinks this is way too easy. But he doesn't get over confident. If there's one thing he knows about his brother in bed, it's never underestimate his opportunity to dominate you.

Sans soon opens his legs. He lets his brother have a perfectly good view of his pussy. The red pussy almost had him lunging forward to taste that delicious pussy.

"Now...stay." Papyrus listens as he tries to stay still. Sans stars to spread his pussy with his fingers. He lets papyrus have a good whiff of his arousal, wanting papyrus to stuff his face in it.

"Good mutt.~" sans then moves his foot towards his erection. He starts to press his foot causing papyrus to gasp.

"Now beg." Papyrus doesn't waste any time as he blurts out.

"Please please m'lord, please let me cum, I need it."

"So eager.~ but not yet my dear mutt you have so much to learn.~"

"M'lord please." Papyrus never felt this good before. If this is what it's like with the fellswaps, he takes back everything he said about slim, This was amazing! He never felt so aroused in his life. Seeing his little pet act this way, it made him look so hot.

"Now be a good mutt, get up." Papyrus gets up on his knees as instructed. He sees sans get up he spreads his

Legs showing his cunt.

"Now I want you to lick me out till I cum. I'll give you the next orders after I cum. But you cannot touch me or dominate me. Is that understood?"

"Hah...yeas m'lord." Papyrus eyes the pussy as it's so close to him, the warmth radiating off it. It was calling him. Calling him to fuck his little lord to oblivion. But he restrained.

He started to lick the small pussy. Sans moans at this as his little brother is being the good mutt he is. He never knew that black advice would work. He told black about papyrus' punishment a few days ago.

(A few days ago)

"So I was wondering if you can help me to a least restrain him."

Black taps his chin thinking.

"Sounds to me your having a 'mutt' problem. Lucky for you, you came to the right sans. It's obvious your papyrus thinks he can get what he wants, whenever he wants. You're spoiling him too much. Unlike us Sanses, we know better than to let pride get the best of us."

"So what should I do?"

"You'll have to teach him. Remind him, show him whose in charge and soon, he'll eventually fall into line."

"Oh...I see what you mean." Black sighs and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"I know that you're rather soft when it's with your papyrus. Trust me, I am too. But he needs to know that even though he's the 'boss' he needs to learn things are limited for him as well. I know it may be a lot to ask for you, but if you continue to let him do as he pleases, he won't ever learn his lesson, and could continue to hurt you. Do you understand where I'm getting at?"

"Yeah, I do. You're right."

"If you want, I could probably get him into shape. Just like my papyrus." As much as sans likes that offer, he refuses.

"No it fine, like what you said 'he needs to learn that things are limited as well'. This is obviously something I need to deal with on my own. " Black looked surprised at this, but soon he grins.

"Now that's what I like hear."

Sans soon starts to get to his peak. Gasping and moaning out praises.

"Hah...oh god...right there...so good.~ such a good good good mutt." Sans grips the arms of the chair as its the only thing supporting him.

Papyrus frantically laps up his juices. Trying not to spill any that come out. When he hears that his dollface is at his peak, he Lapps faster hoping to wait for his next instruction.

"Pap...! I'm gonna...!" Sans cums, while papyrus eagerly tries to get all of it in his mouth. As soon as he was about to swallow the sweet juice, sans gave out a strict order.

"Don't. Swallow. It. That was very good mutt, now...I have another task for you. I want see how responsible you are. I want you took keep my cum in your mouth till I say you can swallow it. It certainly isn't a hard task now is it?"

Papyrus shook his head but he knew that if something looked easy, it's was much harder than he expected. He already knew the task has begun as sans went down to eye his hard cock. He takes off the ring cock. Sans hummed. Pleased at this, as he leaned forward to lick the pre cum. Papyrus shudders as he wants to open his mouth and just moan. But he had to keep the delicious, delectable, sweet-

Sans immediately started to deep throat the member as he was alread used to it. Papyrus chokes on the cum, as it almost went down his throat, but he tries to force it back up. Sans begins to cup his sack of skin. He hums around his cock as he massage it. Papyrus was about to loose it. He just couldn't take it anymore as he swallowed half of his cum and coughs.

Sans stops sucking as he got up to see his cum coming out of papyrus' mouth.

"I knew you weren't responsible." Sans grabs the whip, papyrus looked up. Sans begins to stroke the whip in front of him. Papyrus flushes as he does it in the most sexual way.

"Like how left you pet all alone..." Sans begins the walk around him taunting him with his pussy. "Letting it wait for you to come back..." papyrus looked down as if ashamed of himself for leaving sans all alone while he had his fun with other monsters- "even though it needed you SO much..." when he could've had his fun with sans, he was enough to please him- "letting it cry all alone, waiting if his master would ever come back." Sans was 10x as pleasing, leaving him as lovestruck by sans' pussy. "Letting me wonder, what I did wrong..."

Sans finally gets in front of papyrus. Papyrus could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"'Was I not enough for you?'" Papyrus knows he wasn't questioning him, he continued to listen to his little dollface.

"'Did I not please you enough? If so, I could do better. I just want you to be happy...'" Sans looks at him as if expecting an answer.

"No dollface," sans doesn't correct him this time as he listens to papyrus talk. "Your perfect just the way you are, I don't want you to change. You already make me happy."

Papyrus then leans in, he kisses sans. Soon the kiss begins to get rougher. Sans breaks the kiss. He soon teleports then to the bed, with papyrus bound to the bed post again.

"If that's the case then...I'll give you this," sans positions himself at papyrus' cock. "But you can't cum." The cock ring goes back on as sans slams on top of papyrus. Papyrus groans as he feels the pussy he yearned for. Sans yells in pleasure. He soon starts to move going as slow as possible.

"Ah...Hah...mmmn~" sans moans in pleasure as papyrus moans, but begins to get impatient.

"M'lord...move faster..."

"Hah...who said...that you earned to get what you...hah~...ahh~...want...mm~."

As sans moved, his movements became more frantic. Causing them both to get to the edge. Papyrus wanted to cum so badly but the cock ring was the problem. It was made of of sans' magic, so only he could make it go away.

"HHHHAAAhhh~ Papy~! sweetheart~! I'm so close!"

Sans begins to ride papyrus faster. Papyrus looks at where their joined. He got more aroused as he stiffened more inside his dollface. Sans then loses it.

"PAPY~! That's it! Right there! Mm~ so good! Ah Papy! I'm cumming!"

Sans tightens around him as he cums. Papyrus would cum if only there wasn't a cock ring then he'd be in heaven. In sans' heaven to be exact. But sans has the key and won't let him. He tried to thrust up but sans did move, as he was lost in his pleasure.

Soon he feels sans begin to move again. Moaning like the whore he is. This continues for hours that papyrus lost track of how many time sans cums, or how much he want to cum. He knocks out in the pleasure as sans rides him with no end.

Papyrus wakes up. His bones aching. He fries to get up but he can't. He suddenly remembers what happened last night as his cock twitches for release. Last night felt so good. He just wished he would at least cum. Sans walks in still naked as he has breakfast for him. Papyrus flushes, as he lookes at his bones.

"So your finally up, took you long enough, boss. Here." He undones the binds still letting the cock ring on. Once he's out of his bind he hands him his tray of breakfast.

"Aren't you gonna undo this too?" Papyrus mentions towards his cock still hard and erect, ready to blow.

"Hmm...I think you can handle that for the rest of the year." Sans said with a smug face. Guess sans still hasn't gotten over his punishment.

"What?! But dollface-"

"Don't look at me like that. You would have been fucking me to oblivion, if you haven't been messing around with other monsters. You brought this upon yourself."

"But dollface I need to cum." Papyrus whines.

"Well you'll have to wait till the end of the year then. Enjoy you breakfast, boss." And with that sans left the room. Papyrus groaned in frustration. He just wants this whole punishment to end. But like what sans said, he brought this upon himself. Now he must pay the price.


	2. Message to everyone!

OK I WANNA MAKE THIS CLEAR! I recently got this email from a person that wanted me to join their "math game". When I saw it I was like: "Do you think I'm stupid???" I knew that email was sketchy, so to be safe, I looked up the website. When I searched it up, it was something I found very unpleasant. I will say the truth, I am a female, and I AM NOT that type of female to just hook up with a random person I never met. It is unsafe and dangerous. Why am I telling you this? Well this person lied to me saying it was a "MATH GAME". He obviously lied to me to trick me. My is not for you to do that horrible disgusting stuff. Sure, I write smut, but do you think I'm the type of person to just hook up with someone I never met! IF ANYONE EVER DOES THIS YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM MY PROFILE COMPLETELY! THIS PERSON WILL OBVIOUSLY BE BANNED FROM MY PROFILE COMPLETELY, I WILL MAKE SURE THIS PERSON IS COMPLETELY. Take this as a lesson ladies, that the internet isn't all that safe, but we can be smart, and stay out of those situations like this to make it safe. Be careful of the websites you go on. So please stay safe.


End file.
